The mean triplet from within the suburbs
The mean girls from within the suburbs are one of the main villains of the kids next door most notify Sector V's leader Numbuh 7. The believe that Nigel Uno is their "real" father because that's what they mother said even though Numbuh 7 keep reminding them that Nigel Uno have only one daughter and that was none of them. Personality Each of the three girl have different characteristic about themselves but what they all have in common is their spoil, prideful, and overall despicable personality that gave them the title of "The mean girls from within the suburbs". They will put down the non-popular people for being non-popular, talk down to those they found "immature", and always get into a heated debate with Numbuh 7 on Nigel Uno being their real daddy and that Rachel Uno took him away from their mother even though countless people told them that Nigel Uno isn't their father including Nigel Uno himself. Ruby is the leader of the group. She's very prideful, always the one to start a conversation, and always come up with the master plan to destroy the Kids Next Door. Sapphire is the tech person. She try to be sweet but due to her sisters, she have to be a big jerk but that doesn't mean he's an innocent sunflower as she'll put down those who know less than her, make a simple mistake, not understanding something she consider "basic knowledge", and always get mad when her sisters or the Kids Next Door destroy their invention. Emerald is the most aggressive member of the group. She's quick to angry even by the smallest of things, but she is the strongest in a hand-to-hand combat and she always enjoy getting into fights with Numbuh 40 and gets a good kick whenever he said something stupid even though she's no smarter than him. History TMTFWTS were first seen in the pilot episode Operation: Caked (Again). Where they invented the Sector V to their birthday party since they know the kids next door will try to steal their delicious birthday cake which they refuse to share with anybody. After Sector V broke into their home and scared away all the party guest, they begin to play some party games but they were any ordinary party games, they were party games specificity made to destroy the Kids Next Door. Sector V played all their party games and somehow came out unharmed, Ruby order Sapphire to active "Their present" a giant robot made out of their party presents. At the end the MTFWTS were tied to their cough as Sector V took their party cake back to the treehouse and get ready for tomorrow's mission where they will steal the delightful children's birthday cake next hoping the DCFDTL party is as fun as their. Years leading up to Next Generation At one point, the mean triplets try to join the kids next door but were rejected because the last three position for cadets were full with Numbuh 7 taking the final position by request of Numbuh 200. The following month, the triplets were inducted into the cadet training program at the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison but failed the program due to the combination of low test score, poor fighting abilities, and overall didn't meet the requirements necessary to be apart of the Kids Next Door. Sometime later after return from the Kids Next Door cadet program they learn that Numbuh 7 graduated early and became second-in-command on the Kids Next Door Moonbase which made them very upset. One day in school, the met up with the six gum gang who saw how angry they were at Numbuh 7 and decided to take them to see the Delightful Children who in turn took them to see Father and he made them honorary delightful children. They're next appearance was in Operation: Daddy's little girl where they interrupt Numbuh 7 and 55's conversation. They proceed to put down Numbuh 7 as the "unwanted child" while reminding them that her dad isn't their dad and will gladly call him from overseas to tell them. The children than proceed to mock them some more and leave, soon after they get a called from Father to plan an attack on the Kids Next Door's Moonbase. Emerald purpose going to the moonbase directly and beat up everybody which Ruby dismiss as being too stupid and reckless. Sapphire purpose creating an army of Super Hamster which also got dismiss as the Kids Next Door already invented a machine that can turn normal Hamsters into Super Hamsters. So Ruby decided they should build a robot version of their supreme leader (Numbuh 200) and the other girls agree on it. They went to the delightful children's mansion to show Father the robot only to turn around and see Sector Z. Apparently Numbuh 7 organizes a plan to trick the MTFWTS into building something good so they could use it to attack Father's soopre secret adult only party but when they found out all the MTFWTS had was a robot version of their leader, they got mad and decided to reprogram the robot to beat them up and take their best weapon to Father's adult party and destroy it. The adults including Father got angry and proceed to beat up the MTFWTS. In a short Operation: Ice Cream. The MTFWTS plan to attack Sector V's treehouse but before they had a chance to attack it, Numbuh 7 came out with a container full of ice cream as a "apologize for all the time the Kids Next Door gave them trouble. They took the ice cream back to their house and proceed to eat the whole container and grew small pot bellies. Sector V look through the window laughing and tell them that they trick them into eating process cheese that Numbuh 33's mom kept in the back of the fridge for special occasions. Causing the triplets to get sick and valve to get revenge after they're stomach stop hurting. Power and Abilities They are extremely athletic being the most athletic at Gallagher Elementary School mostly because they're the only kids in the whole school who actually care about P.E While the Kids Next Door doesn't see them as much of a threat as the DCFDTL and Father due to their skill as double agents, the Kids Next Door created a Codename called: Code Dad is here which alert the whole organization to be on high alert which will also require everybody to have extreme distrust for other operatives in their sectors including those from other sectors and that each sector's treehouse and other KND operated base much beef up their secure those that do not meet the requirement will be seen as a traitor and will be send to the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison or if it's a repeated offends, the entire sector will be schedule for an immediate decommissioning regardless of the excuse. Sapphire's skill as an inventor is top notch since before all kid based weaponry used by Father or the Delightful Children were other by ex-Kids Next Door operatives who have been delightfulizates, mad scientists, or were working for other adults. Equipment Beside the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, the MTFWTS and a couple of 2X4 technology they stole from the Kids Next Door they don't really have many noteworthy equipment despite Sapphire's advanced technical knowledge of the Kids Next Door's weaponry. Weaknesses Unlike the Delightful Children from down the lane the three girls different personality is a great weakness since each girl have their own ideas on how to carry out Father's orders or to destroy the Kids Next Door which will sometime result in them other accomplishing nothing, accomplishing so little that Father will get disappointing, or failed 3 seperate time since each girl's plan is flaw due to the three own separate weakness. While Ruby is a pretty tough commanding leader she sometime have a hard time getting her sisters to learn to her especially Emerald who think she's above obeying orders especially orders that go against her own ideas. Sapphire well have great understand of 2X4 tech, her machines always have one small piece that wine up causing the whole thing to fall apart unlike the Kids Next Door who's tech are ALWAYS build to last. Emerald hotheadedness is always the key to her downfall. Since she gets angry over the littlest of things, she'll sometime charge into battle without thinking or someone will take advantage of her anger and defeat her. They also have a bad habit of eating before a mission which will usually result in them getting fat and unable to use their machines. Appearance The girls have appear in only one pilot and two episodes. Trivia * The mean girls from within the suburbs are based off the Powerpuff Girls. From their personality down to their voice actors. * Ruby is voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Sapphire is voiced by Tara Strong, and Emerald is voiced by E.G. Daily. All three actors voiced the Powerpuff Girls characters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and that respective order. * Despite the fact the girls believe Nigel Uno is their true father they never really interact with him or learn about his family. In fact they hate Rachel Uno and Numbuh 7 for no real reason besides believing that they took Nigel Uno from their mother. * The MGFWTS' individual names are based around the Generation 3 Pokemon games Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald with Ruby being the oldest, Sapphire being the second oldest, and Emerald being the youngest. Though Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire were release at the same time while Ruby and Sapphire were born minutes apart from each other. * Sometime when Emerald gets mad she'll start speaking like Rath beginning every sentence from there on out with "Let me tell you something!". * Derrick J. Wyatt said if The MGFWTS appear in Operation: Jailbreak Ruby would be other Swampfire, Feedback, Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, or Scare-oh, Sapphire would be other Brainstorm, Pesky Dust, Jerry Rigg, Diamondhead, or Gray Matter, and Emerald would be other Rath, Overheat, Soundwave, Fourarms, or Big Chill. Category:Female Character